romance of doom!
by fuckme69
Summary: just my imagination getting high again. zim and dib have hot alien sex. hope you injoy


Zadr: Double dare

It was a typical Friday morning, and a certain green ego maniac alien was staring at a certain pale underweight human that just so happen to be staring back happily at him. Zim didn't know why the human was sooo happy; in fact it was the only thing on his mind at the time.

Zim: * Irk damn it! Why is that pitiful thing so freaking happy!* Zim thought, still staring at dib. * I bet he is planning Zim's horrible doom! That filthy human!*

Dib: *heheheeh… he is getting so ticked!*

Dib thought, smirking at Zim. As Zim and Dib were staring at each other for almost the entire class miss bitters kept lecturing on about doom and how the world will fall do to humanity (not that Zim was listening to that wonderful part) One of the girls in their class surprisingly stared to wonder

Lizz: *huh… I just reliesd that zim and dib always stare at each other… is sumthin going on between them? … Well Dib always chases Zim and the way the fight, people would get that idea...*

Just as she was about to lean over to ask Zim, the lunch bell rang.

Lizz: "damn… this period went by fast!"

Zim: (walked over to Dib and crossed his arms) "ok stink sack! Tell Ziimm why you kept stare-"

Dib: (just started smirking more and got out of his seat) "what's wrong, Zim can't tell what I'm up to?"

Zim: "Grrrrr! Tell Zim what the Dib is up to!" (Zim WAS getting very mad)

Dib: (Dib's stomach started to growl)

Zim: (getting freaked out by the sudden growling flipped out and ducked under a desk)

Dib: "phhs really Zim… it was only my stomach." (Dib said while rolling his eyes at Zim's paranoia)

Zim: ( Zim got out of from under the desk) " is it alive or sumthin"

Dib: "nooo it means I'm hungry" (Dib said while walking away)

Zim: "hey! You didn't tell Zim your stupid plan!" (Zim said on his way up to Dib)

Dib: * hehe its working!* "well you will have to find out zimmy" (dib said as he walked in front of zim and lightly tapped him were Zim's nose would be then walked to the lunch room)

Zim: (stopped dead in his tracks when Dib just did that) "WTF…"

** later...**

Dib: "heh… stupid alien." (Dib sat down next to Gaz and she noticed his stupid happiness)

Gaz "why the hell am i doing this again?" (Not even looking away from her gs2)

Dib: because if you do i will buy you pizza for a hole month pluss tip. " (He said smileing and watching Zim walk through the doors to the lunch room)

Gaz: "do you love him or sumthin?" (She said and smirking)

Dib: "what! Heh nooo!" (he stuttered laughing nervously)

Gaz: "yeaaa… shur…"

Zim: (noticing were dib was marched over to him) "Dib! Tell Ziimm wut your stupid plan is or else!"

Dib: "or else what?" (He spoke slowly, grinning evilly)

Zim: "ooorrr else…–"

Dib: (got out of his seat and got next to Zim and whispered in his antenna) tell you what zim… I will tell you what I'm up to if you do a dare from Gaz…"

Gaz: "uhhh yea.."

Zim: " phhs that it! ok fine! Zim will do a "dare" from your pethedic sibling.

Gaz: pethedic! ok your dead!

Zim: i take it back!

Gaz: good.. i dare you to... kiss Dib in front of the hole lunch room right now

Dib: WHAT! (leaned over to gaz to wisper) i thought it was going to be at home.

Zim: a kiss... why a kiss?

Gaz: just do it.

Zim: ummm. no.

Gaz: why? dont you want to know what his stupid gay plan is?

Zim: well im not gunna do it here!

Gaz: ok then. after skool. at your house.

Zim: umm (blushes) fine.

Gaz: fine... i have to be there for proof

Zim: umm o..k.

l8r after skool

gaz: ok zim, lets go befor i kill you both.

Dib: yea lets go zim. (tugging his shirt)

Gaz: (leads the way)

Zim/Dib:( following behind)

Zim:... sooo what was with you taping me on the face and calling me zimmy?

Dib: ummm. idk just somthing i do.

Zim: really cuz ive never seen you do that before...

Dib: can we chandge the topic... please.

Zim: shure. sooo...you seem pritty egar to kiss zim ( he said smiling)

Dib: really, i thought the same about you.

Zim: really...oh. ( blushing)

Dib: hey Zim?

Zim: yes dib-stinck. (sounding kind of mad)

Dib: uh nevermind (a little hurt from the name) *clenching his fists at the familar pain in his chest trying not to tear up*

Zim: .. uhh k

Gaz: HEY IDIOTS! listen to me for once! god! i have to go back home so you 2 just have to do it alone.

Zim:umm heh ok ( blushing again)

Dib: k

later at Zim's house

Zim: k were here... sooo

Dib: you dont have to kiss me Zim,i can just tell her we did. (voice craking sounding depressed and about to cry)

Zim: but... i-

Dib: I SAID YOU DONT HAVE TO OK! ( starting to cry, knees on the floor sobbing)

Zim: umm Dib?( walked over to him and puts his hands on Dib's sholders) why are you crying?

Dib: i-i-i ... i dont know, ill just lave now.( started to stand but just fell trying to get up , then started to cry some more and burried his head in Zim's chest)

Zim:(started to rub Dib's head, holding and conforting him) its ok... please stop crying...please.

Dib: (snifleing and then nodded, and taking a deep breth) uhh... sorry.

Zim: its ok Dibers.

Dib: ( looked up to him) w-what did you call me?

Zim: heh... i called you my new petname for you... and if you dont like it then too bad.

Dib: (hugged zim again) i love it... zimmy.

Zim: ( so why dont we just get this "dare aout of the way" ( he winked at Dib)

Dib: (understanding what he ment*rapping his arms around Zim's neck and sowly leaned into Zim)

Zim:(held him tighter and closed the gap between them and softly kissed Dib)

when they finaly stoped for breath they looked at eachothe rand smiled

** now tell zim your plan lol, k this is my first Zadr story so be nice plaese! and sorry for crapy spelling**

Zim:


End file.
